Love Stronger Than Death
by Lonka
Summary: The dreams seem so real they scared and excited her at the same time.Lexy was staying with her friend matt for the summer Matt was very ill but it wasnt his death she could feel in the house and what was this strange book she had found
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Haunting in Connecticut.**

* * *

Love Stronger Than Death Chapter 1

My bags were packed and in the car for the trip to Connecticut , we were leaving in 10-15 minutes, so i took a walk down to the river. I stood there thinking how much i would miss this place, even if i was only going for the summer while my Mum Jane was going to England to look after my Grandma as my grandad passed away a week ago. Then granny would been staying with us.

I noticed something on the floor near the edge of the river bank. I got closer to the thing and saw it was a book, i picked it up and looked it over, it was wet but in perfect condition, i was just about to open it up and see what was in it when i heard my Mum call me.

I got to the car, still holding the book, "Whats that?" asked Mum

"Its a book i found down at the river, is it time to go?" she nodded and we got in the car and started our drive to Connecticut. I was going to stay with my old friend Matt and his family. We haven't seen each other in 10 years or more. It was going to be great to seen him again but at the same time horrible because he had cancer.

I looked down at the book on my lap, it didn't look like any book i had ever seen, it was black with a gold and silver trim, it had no title or words on it, i turned it on its side and it fell open about 3/4's of the way through. I started to read in my head then "So what does it say" I read it to mum.

From the bodies,

Whose hearts don't beat,

Give me your souls,

So you can be released,

A cold wind ran through the car, "oooooh" we both said. "Maybe we should close the windows" I nodded. After we closed the windows, i leaned my head on it, and listen to my Mum telling me things that i should not do while i was there, First on her list was no talking to the dead, the second was not to insult anyone and it went on like that for the WHOLE of the drive.

We had been on the road a good 8 hours of pure boredom and we were finally at the Campbell's. As we drove up the drive i stared at the house i would be staying in, it was definitely old because of the chipping paint and the old fashioned windows. Mum stopped the car and we got out. The house gave out the sense of death but i shrugged it of and went to get my bags from the boot. The wind hit my long light brown hair. I walked to the front door and knocked.

We heard people running around saying "there here". "I think they might have forgot" I said. We giggled for a minute when the door opened. "Hello Sara" we both said

"Hello Jane, Alex, Matt come on theres someone here to see you" A few minutes later Matt appeared in his PJ's from what looked like the basement. He looked so weak and thin but still the same Matt i remember.

"What is it Mum?" he asked, she just moved out of the way so he could see me. I smiled.

"Hellooo Matty"

"Lexy"

"Yeah its me" We hugged "Hope you don't mind but I'm staying a while"

"No great, Come on in" He grabbed my bag and walked me into the kitchen. "So any changes i should know about Lexy"

"Not really no, what about you?"

"Well I've got can.." I shoved my hand over his mouth so he couldn't finish what he was saying "You have sunburn Right" i said, he smiled and nodded. "Good"

"What are you too talking about" asked Sara

"Sunburn" She looked at me funny, then My mum whispered to her what i meant. "Oh right"

"Well i better get going Lexy" I hugged my Mum, we said are goodbyes and she left for England.

"Right you don't mind sharing a room with Matt do you Lexy" A big smile appeared on Matt's face.

"No i don't mind at all" I turned to Matt with a smile.

"Great, this way" Me and Matt followed her down to the basement. "Right hear we are, i will leave you to get unpacked and are you hungry?"

"No we ate on the way" she nodded and left.

"You had to pick the basement, didn't you" he nodded, Lay down and closed his eyes. "Wheres the bathroom?" He pointed to the door next to the stairs, i walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, thank you"

I walked in, closed the door and started to undress. I felt like i was being watched, turned round but there was no one, when i turned back round and looked in the mirror, there was a reflection of a burned man standing next to me with shocking blue eyes, so i screamed. I heard the door open "Lexy are....you....ok" I looked at Matt but he wasn't looking at me face on. Then i remembered i had just taken my clothes off, i quickly put on my gray vest and blue shorts. He finally looked at me "Yes Matt I'm fine and you can close your mouth now"

"Sorry, its just that you were and i, you know, sorry Lexy, you are OK right" We had just got into bed when.

"Are you two OK i heard a scream" Sara said breathing heavily.

"Yeah we are sorry about that i thought i saw a mouse"

"Oh well its OK just as long as your OK" we both nodded. That night i found it hard to fall asleep because i couldn't think why i screamed, i have seen Lot's of ghosts and none of them made me do that. When i did i dreamed about the man with the eyes.

Jonah

I stood there in the window watching them as the car stopped and they got out, i was about to leave when i saw her again "Lexy" i said out loud for nobody but myself to hear. She was back after all these years she came back to me, back to this house, but why?, i had to talk to her.

I went down the stairs and saw she talking to the that boy Matt, i couldn't get close to her with him around, he can see me, but i will.

I waited until he had gone to sleep or at least i think he had. She had just walked into the bathroom, so i followed. I was stood in the corner watching her, i was brought up with respect for women, so i really shouldn't be watching her undress but i couldn't take my eyes of her beauty.

She must have felt me because she turned round and i disappeared but i came back this time standing right next to her. I didn't think that she could see me until she frozze, she saw my reflection in the mirror and then screamed. I disappeared and hid, why didn't say i anything, why am i such a coward.

I went back later that night to see her, she was dreaming, i sat down on the bed next to her, i touched her hand and she entwined her fingers with mine. I smiled and sat there for a minute thinking how she was able to touch me without going straight through me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Haunting in Connecticut

* * *

Love Stronger Than Death - Chapter 2

_I woke up in a different room, to the room i went to sleep in. I pulled back the cream coloured covers and saw that i was in a long pure white nightgown, "Where am i, what am i wearing" i said to myself._

_I walked out of the door "Hello" and down the hall "Hello is there anyone there?", I stopped at the top of the stairs, it looked like the Campbell's house but in a old fashioned style. 'Weird' I was about to go down the stairs when someones hand entangled there fingers with mine. I felt my back on someones chest, their arm was around my waist._

_Everything was telling me to pull away but it felt right to be in his arms, he moved his hand from mine and placed it on my neck, moving my hair off one shoulder to the other, i closed my eyes, as I felt his lips on the edge of my shoulder, up my neck and across my jaw. He stopped and rested his head on mine._

_I turned around and felt him press his lips against my mine. I moved my hands from his chest to around his neck as he pulled me closer to him, to deepen the kiss, we pulled back and i finally opened my eyes. The person that had kissed me softly was a nightmare, it was the burned figure in the mirror, 'What was he doing in my dream' i thought._

_The room around me changed it was just four white walls, with him standing in front of me staring at me with those amazing blue eyes, i looked down at the floor and there was a ring of fire around him. "You have to move the floor is on fire, move!" i said. He looked down then back at me. The flames were getting higher and closer around him. "Please you have to move please" I felt a tear run down my cheek. 'Why am i crying i don't know him' i thought._

_I felt the flames getting closer to me, i took a step back and moved my arm in front of my face, as the flames got closer. I looked over my arm and saw that he had changed, he wasn't burned anymore, he was beautiful._

I jumped out of my bed and fell on the floor "ouch", i scanned the room looking for the boy in my dream when i didn't see him i relaxed a little. I glanced over at Matt who was still sleeping 'Lucky', i pulled myself off the floor, grabbed the coat off the table next to my bed and walked up the stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and sat down at the table, i pulled up my sleeves and saw that my arm was bright red like i had burned it, then i thought back to my dream.

"Hey Lexy...." I jumped a mile and knocked over the glass of water.

"Shit!, Matt, don't do that" I said. I got up and grabbed the towel off the side and mopped up the water.

"A little jumpy aren't we tonight" I glared at him "And I'm Sorry"

"No its fine, anyway what are you doing up?"

"Same thing you were doing getting some water" Matt got himself a glass of water and sat opposite. I could feel his eyes on me but i just stared at the table. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him.

"Nothing"

"Come on, Lexy, you were all happy before you went to bed, what happened?, you had a nightmare?" I looked away, felt so stupid letting a dream get to me so much, it was just dream. A smile appeared on his face as i looked back to Matt. "What!"

"Oh nothing" He looked at me suspiciously. "Do you want to watch some TV?" He nodded and we got up and went into the front room. "Matt go get one of our covers"

"OK but find something good"

"I will, go quickly" I flicked through the channels until i found an old horror film "This will do, what is taking Matt so long" I felt something hot on the back of my neck, i turned round to see him. "Who are you?"

"Jonah" he answered

"What are you looking at?" I spun round to see Matt in the doorway, i smiled, "So found anything?"

"Just an old horror film"

He sat down next to me and put the cover over both of us. After about ten minutes leaned my head on his shoulder, i felt him tense up, then relax, he moved his arm around me very slowly for some reason. Before i knew it i fell back to sleep in Matt's arms.

I felt Matt moving under me. I looked up and saw Matt smiling down at me, "Good morning"

"Morning, did you watch that film"

"Yes, and that is the last time i let you pick, hungry?" I nodded.

"So did that film really suck that bad?"

"Yeah it did suck that bad"

"Then why did you watch it and not find anything else?"

"Because it was one of them movies that you have to watch, just to see if it gets good"

"Sorry about that, now you said something about food" He laughed, as we walked into the kitchen. 'Well i get to meet the rest of the family' i thought.

There was only two people i knew, not including Matt and three people i didn't. I smiled as they all stared at me. Matt grabbed my hand and pulled me to the table, i sat in between him and a little boy. The girl opposite shook her head and smiled at me. "Hi I'm Wendy, Matt's cousin, this is Mary, my sister" pointing to the little girl next to her, then to the boy next to me "And that's Billy, Matt's brother"

"Well it's nice to meet you all and to see you again Mr Campbell"

"Didn't i tell you last time to call me Peter" I nodded. Not really wanting to talk to him.

After breakfast, i went back down into the basement and sat on my bed, Matt came down, "You still don't like my Dad do you?" I looked at him and sighed. "No"

"Why"

"You know why Matt" I fell back on my bed "He didn't say sorry" Matt pushed me, so he could get on as well.

"No, but that was a long time ago, can't you forgive him Lexy"

"No, Matt i can't, I'm sorry but your my best friend and i don't like people that hurt you" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. "What are you doing?"

"What!, you didn't mind this morning" I shrugged.

We stayed like for what seemed like forever, until we heard "Matt are you ready to go?".You could tell it was Sara.

"Err, yeah of course" he shouted. He dived of the bed and started to undress.

"Woo Matt you have some body" He turned to look at me and smiled

"Yeah right, are you coming because i would love you to"

"Why not" I changed into a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with a red belt.

"Nice outfit"

"Why thank you and you don't look that bad yourself" I ran up the stairs and saw Sara waiting at the door.

"Hey Lexy are you coming with us?" I nodded "Do you know where we are going?"

"I think so but i really don't want to know because i don't want to let Matt down" She smiled at me.

"Ready to go Matt?" I looked behind me and he nodded.

We walked outside, got in the car and we were off, where ever we were going. We were in the car for only about 10-15 minute until we reached our destination the Hospital 'Oh Great' "Why" i whisper as we got out and walked over to the place i hated. Sara walked up to the front desk as me and Matt sat down. I looked over at Matt he had a scared look on his face, i grabbed his hand and smiled as he looked at me. His grip got tighter as a nurse walked over with a wheelchair.

I walked beside Matt as the nurse wheeled him off, i was hoping to stay in the waiting area and stay away from the people staring at me but Matt would not let go. He let go as he went in for his treatment, the nurse came and told us that it would be about 30 minutes.

Sara turned to look at me. "Do you mind staying here and waiting for Matt, while i go runs some errands?, i will be back in time to pick you two up, OK" I nodded, as i stared at the floor trying to avoid their eyes. I sat there for about 20 minutes, when the nurse came. "Miss, Matt Campbell has finished his treatment for today, would you like to see him?" I looked up from the floor. "I would love to"

"Follow me" I got up and walked behind her. She pointed over to where Matt was sleeping. I had an evil smile on my face as i thought of a plain to scare the hell out of him.

I walked slowly to the back of Matt's chair. I saw that there was an old man or at least he looked old sat next to Matt. He turned to look at me and was about to say something, when i shh him. He nodded. I slided my hands down the back of the chair to his neck. Matt always had a spot on the back of his neck that was really ticklish. I ran two of my fingers over the spot and he jumped out of that chair faster then ever. He turned round "YOU!" I smiled trying not to laugh because of the look on his face, but as usual i failed. The old man let out a small quiet laugh or giggle who knew.

As Matt sat down in a mood i sat on the arm of the chair "Matt" I poked him, he didn't look at me "Come on Matt I'm sorry" He still didn't look at me "Please Matt talk to me, I'm really, really sorry, come please" The nurse came and stood infront of us. She held up a big needle, so i lost my grip and fell flat on my ass. "Oww". Matt looked at me 'finally'

"Are you OK Lexy"

"Yes" he held his hand out for me "Not until shes done" He nodded.

The nurse finished what she was doing and walked off. I stood up and sat on the arm again "So are we friends again Matty" He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure, wheres my mom"

"Well she left me, to run some errands, why" i noticed a man in the corner that looked a lot like Jonah.

"No reason and what are looking at?"

"Erm, what, nothing" I looked back at the corner and he was gone 'thank you'

"Do you want to go outside, i could do with some fresh air" i nodded.

We walked outside to see Sara just getting out of the car. "Mom", she didn't look, "Sara" this time she did look. We waved and walked over to the car.

"Looks like I'm just in time" said Sara

The ride was quite and seemed to take longer than the first time, Matt looked like he was in pain and Sara was praying or threatening God. When we arrived back at the house it was around tea time and everyone was outside waiting for the burgers to be cooked, as i walked past the basement door i could here somebody talking, i walked down the stairs and there was nothing but darkness, there was no light coming in from the small window above Matts bed.

I was about to leave, not waiting for something to jump out and kill me, when the light turned on brighter than it should. As the light started to dim, i could see a silhouette of someone standing in the middle of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own haunting in connecticut **

* * *

Love Stronger Than Death Chapter 3

I stood there hoping that it was Jonah not one of the other things i could feel in this house. But as usual i was wrong, there stood in the middle of the room was a man wrapped in white cloth and weird writing on every part of his body that could be seen.

I backed against the wall as the man walked towards me with both arms stretched out in front of him. I squeezed my eyes shut thinking that i didn't see him, he wasn't really there. When the cold hands didn't come, i opened my eyes to come face to face with Jonah.

I looked behind him and there was no creepy dead man there. "Your safe now" he said.

"You saved me?" he nodded "But why?" He didn't answer, he just stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. "Thank you, very much" I stepped around Jonah over to my bed, to get my jacket so i had a reason to come down if Matt asked.

I turned back round to see Jonah was still stood there. I smiled "Bye Jonah, thank you again for helping me and do you think that you could maybe come back, so we can talk?" He looked shocked that i asked him to come back and talk. I saw what could be called a smile on Jonahs face as he nodded. "You don't say much do you?"

"No" I waved as i ran up the the stairs and out to the back yard.

When i walked outside Matt was sat on the porch steps, billy and Mary were chasing each other with Wendy watching to make sure nobody hurt themselves and Sara was over with Peter cooking the burgers.

I sat down next to Matt. "Where did you go?, i was about to send a search party to look for you" he said looking at me

"The basement to get my jacket"

"Oh, then what took you so long?" I shrugged.

"The burgers are ready, come and get them" Said Peter. Me and Matt jumped up and nearly ran over to Peter because we hadn't eaten since this morning. "You too must really be hungry?" We nodded as he handed us are food.

"So where do you want to sit?" asked Matt

"Anywhere really, how about here" We sat down and started to eat, when Billy and Mary sat down in front of us.

"What do you two want?"

"Matt how could you think that they would want something, if they sit with us"

"Because you don't know them, they always want something or want me to do something with them, so what is it this time you two?"

"Well for you two to play hide and seek with us?" said Billy

"Sure, tomorrow?" I asked

"Great" said Mary

"OK then" Mary and Billy ran to the house, while me and Matt sat watching the faint clouds move across the sky. My mind kept wondering to Jonah, when i would see him again and if he would be in my dream. I couldn't wait.

Matt let out a long yawn as he stood up. I looked up at him and smiled "You ready for bed" he nodded "Well night then" I felt two arms around my chest, pulling me to my feet. "OK, OK I'm coming Matt"

"Good" I turned round to see Jonah standing on the porch with an angry look on his face. I looked away from both of them as we walked to the house and down to the basement. I grabbed what i called my PJ's and headed to the bathroom "Lets hope you don't see that mouse again"

"Yeah" i heard him laugh a bit.

I closed the door behind me and took a quick look around for Jonah or the creepy guy, there was nobody there. "Thank God" when i had finished getting changed, i bent down to grab my clothes off the floor, when i saw pair of black dress shoes, 'Jonah' i thought. He bent down in front of me and looked me in my green eyes. His eyes looked sad like i had upset him. "Jonah it ..." I felt his lips on mine. I closed my eyes as his tongue ran across my lips.

I opened my lips for him to enter, when his cold tongue touched mine, it sent a shiver down my spine. I moved my hand to his neck and up through his hair. His hands were on my waist pulling me onto his lap and finding there way down to my shorts. As we broke for air Jonah slightly squeezed my bum making me gasp and giggle a bit.

I rested my head on his shoulder enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. It felt so right and so familiar "I have to go" he nodded "But i don't want to" he smiled at me. I got up from his lap and headed out the door, to see Matt was already sleep.

I shuffled into bed and smiled when i felt two cold arms around my waist. I fell to sleep with Jonah.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Haunting in Connecticut**

* * *

Love Stronger Than Death Chapter 4

_I was stood in front of a long mirror looking at myself, i looked so different my hair was tied back in a bun with a few bits of hair left down and i was wearing a creamy/yellow coloured lace dress with longish sleeves, that also looked see-through at first glance_

_I heard something or someone moving outside the door, as i peered around the corner of the door, i saw someone very familiar "Hey Jonah" He looked at me in shock like i should not talk to him. He blushed, turned and ran down the stairs "Weird" I turned round and saw something else very familiar the book that i found down by the river. I picked it up and walked out of the door._

_As i flicked through it i noticed most of it was hand written, i walked down the stairs and saw Jonah stood in the dinning room. "Hey, again" He smiled at me, as i walked over to him, "Why did you run off just then?"_

_"You remember, we have to keep this a secret" He kissed me "I have something for you"_

_"What is it?" He held up a silver necklace with a small blue gem. "Oh My God Jonah that's beautiful"_

_"Just like you, now turn round" I did as i was told and he placed the necklace around my neck. But when i turned around and he was gone "Jonah" i shouted. There was nothing but silence. I could hear somebody shouting me, it sounded like Matt_

I slowly opened my eyes to see Matt smiling down at me again. "Hey Matt, what time is it?" I asked still very tired.

"Around about 5 O'clock"

"What, why?" i moaned

"Because you were talking in your sleep, well it was more like shouting"

"I didn't, did i?" he nodded "What was i saying?"

"Jonah" my eyes widened "So who's Jonah, an Ex-Boyfriend maybe"

"Yeah, you could say that" I saw his eyes light up, when i said that. "Can i go back to sleep now?" he nodded and went back to his bed. I closed my eyes and felt a cold hand on my shoulder, i thought it was Jonah, so i put my hand on his but when i did the hand i felt had cuts all over it. My eyes snapped open and i jumped out of bed, it was the creepy guy again. I backed over to Matt. "Matt, Matt, wake up" He rolled over to look at me.

"What is it Lexy" I pointed over to the creepy guy "Oh" We looked at each other then back to the creep that wasn't there anymore. I sighed and was heading back to my bed when Matt grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. When he let go, i went back to bed and managed to get back to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the horrible alarm clock, i reach for the snooze button so i could have ten more minutes in bed, not really wanting to get up after what happened last night, i knocked the alarm off the table and onto the floor. "Great"

I lent over the top of the table to see if i had broken it. "Thank God"

"Thank God, what?"

"That i haven't broke my alarm clock" I picked it up off the floor and turned to Matt.

"Lexy, can i ask you something but you have to be truthful, OK" I nodded "Was that thing really here last night or was i dreaming or even hallucinating"

"Yes Matt he was really there" he nodded "What are behind those doors?"

"Don't know, nobody can get them open to see, ready for breakfast?"

"Oh yes"

We walked upstairs and sat down at the table where pancakes and orange juice was waiting for us. We all started to eat when Sara had finished doing what she was doing and sat down As i turned my head to look at Matt who was eating very, very slowly, i felt something move around my neck.

I moved my hand up to my neck where it met a thin metal chain, i pulled it up to my eye line so i could see what it was. When i looked at it, i saw that it was the necklace that Jonah had given me in my dream but that wasn't possible. "Oh that's beautiful, Lexy, where did you get it?" asked Wendy

"I don't know, just found it really" Matt looked at me suspiciously like he knew i was lying.

After getting a few glances and smiles from Mary during breakfast telling me that she hadn't forgot, i went down to the basement to get changed and take a shower. I walked out of the bathroom to see that somebody had made my bed, the old book had been left open on the first page. I tied my wet hair back, grabbed the book and went back upstairs.

I placed the book down on the table and started to read it, i got about a quarter of the way through when a very excited Mary ran up to me and asked "Lexy are you ready to play with us?" i smiled "Oh yeah, get Billy and hide" she nodded, i closed the book and walked outside to count. I sat down next to Wendy who was just sat there looking tired, Mary must have got her earlier. "How you feeling?" i asked

"Okay, i guess but they are really good at hide and seek and they run when you find them, I've been chasing them around all morning, it your turn now" We laughed.

"I better go find them or they'll start shouting" I got up and headed into the house hoping they would be easy to find on my first go. I looked all over but couldn't find them anywhere "I really suck at this game" i said to myself.I lent against the door of Wendy's room trying to think where i hadn't looked yet but i just couldn't think.

The door to Wendy's room opened, causing me to fall backward and hit the floor with a bang, i heard a small giggle coming from under the bed. I turned and saw them smiling "Found you" They got up and ran out of the door, i ran after them but didn't catch them until they stopped outside with Wendy.

"You lose Lexy" said Billy i nodded and sat down on the porch next to Wendy.

"Go hide" i said. They ran off.

"So how did you do?" asked Wendy.

"Horrible, i only found them by falling over" She burst out laughing. "Do you think its been a minute yet" all she could do was nod. I got up and went to find them.

The day went slower than ever all we did was play hide and seek and talking in between turns more about boys than anything really "Kids time for dinner" i heard Sara shout. I was upstairs looking for Mary, i had found Billy hiding in a closet.

I walked into Billy's room, it was the only room that i hadn't looked in yet so i had a good chance at finding her hopefully. "Mary are you in here?" i asked, i heard a small giggle, which i thought came from under the bed, so i dropped to the floor to grab her but i was wrong.

I looked out and saw that Mary was running out of the door "Come back here you" I got up and ran after her, I caught her on the stairs "Got you" We laughed and walked down into the kitchen. We sat down at the table, said grace and started to eat.

"So who won the last game?" Matt asked quietly

"Me" i said with a smile.

When dinner was over, me, Matt and Wendy went to watch some TV for an hour or two, i went down into the basement for another shower after all the running i had been doing. When i walked out of the bathroom, Matt was already asleep, i smiled, grabbed my alarm clock off the floor and got into bed, as i placed it on the table i noticed that the book that i had left on the kitchen table this morning was now on mine 'must have been Matt or even Jonah if he had that power'.

I laid down and closed my eyes but they soon opened again when i heard a creek from one of the doors down here, i was about to go back to sleep but i saw Matt was gone, i sat up and quickly looked around. Matt was going through the old doors,who had opened them?"Matt" he didn't say anything just keep walking, I got up walked into the room and froze at what i saw in there.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own** **haunting in connecticut

* * *

**

Love Stronger Than death Chapter 5

It was him the creepy guy that i had seen a few times around the house but he had friends with him, there was least 50 of them if not more. I grabbed both of Matt's arms and tried to pull him out of the room, he must have glued his feet to the floor because he would not move. "Matt come on please, we have to go, Matt!" He looked like he was in a trance and the things started to get closers "I'm sorry for this" I stood in front of him and slapped him hard but he still didn't move.

They were only a few steps away from us now, i knew that i couldn't shout Sara or Wendy for help because they would never believe me and think i was crazy, the only thing i could think of was "Jonah, Help, Please" with a flash of light Jonah appeared and the things disappeared but Matt was still in the trance. "Whats wrong with him?"

"He will be fine, i will go now"

"Thank you" he nodded and left. Matt started to come round. "Matt, Matt are you OK?" He looked shocked and confused so i hugged him, which made him even more confused than before.

"Lexy" i smiled "What am i doing?" he looked around "Where are we?"

"I don't know what you were doing except from nearly being kill or seriously injured by the guy that we saw last night and we are in a mortuary i think" His eyes widened and jaw dropped "Come on, i will explain better in the morning" I walked Matt out of the room and to his bed.

I laid down and stared at the celling, thinking about what had happened and what could have happened to Matt, i put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes. As my tears started to fall i felt two cold hands wiping them away. I sat up and said "Why is this happening?" I looked away and he didn't say a thing, "Jonah, tell me" He looked at me with sad eyes and sighed.

"I can't"

"Why not? What is so bad that you can't tell me, hmm Jonah" He just stared at me with those big blue eyes. "Fine, whatever" I laid back down and turned away from him. I felt his arms around me, i sighed and closed my eyes.

"I will show you in your dream" he whispered in my ear, i smiled and fell to sleep instantly.

_I looked around the room i was stood in, it was just white again but at least i looked like myself. I sighed "Jonah" He appeared in front of me smiling, "You could have done better on the scenery this time"_

_"It's your dream"_

_"But your the one that was going to show me something, so i thought that you would handle things" He nodded and the room changed, "So where are we now?" He turned and pointed over to some door, the doors from the basement._

_I walked over to the doors, grabbed the handle and walked through the door to see Jonah and a man with a short bushy beard, salt and pepper coloured hair and small round glasses standing over the body of the man that i had been seeing. The man with the small round glasses was carving weird symbols into the dead man's skin and chanting something foreign. Jonah appeared next to me staring at the ground. "Who is he? and What is he doing?"_

_"That is Ramsey Aickman and he is doing Necromancy"_

_"Oh, so that's why he's mad" Jonah nodded "Why did you do it?"_

_"Mr Aickman said it would enhance my power"_

_"Power for what?"_

_"I was a medium"_

I was woken up by Billy shouting for Matt. "Billy please shh"

"Sorry Lexy but wheres Matt?"

"I'm in here" We heard Matt say from inside the Morgue. I jumped out of bed and ran into the room, there Matt and Billy were looking around and touching all the weird things that were just laying around. I couldn't believe Matt was looking around the room like nothing had happened last night. I had walked out of the room when my curiosity got the better of me, i sighed and walked back in the room.

Matt

I had just looked around the room, there were lot's of weird tools and stuff but there was only one thing that had caught my eye, it was the table in the middle of room. I placed my hand on it and it moved slightly, which gave me an idea "Billy" i shouted. He looked up from one of the tools he was touching and said "What?"

"Get on"

He slowly got on the table and laid down, holding on tightly to the edge,"I'll take you for ride" I started to spin him slowly.

_There was a old man with gray hair and glasses and a youngish boy with black hair, they had taken a mans body out of the coffin on the floor and were now throwing 10 to 20 bags of sand into the coffin_.

I could here Billy and Lexy shouting me to stop but i couldn't. I could feel myself pushing Billy faster but all i could do watch the pair putting sandbags into the coffin,"MATT, STOP IT" Lexy shouted, i stopped the table quickly. Billy looked at me in shock and fear. "What wrong with you?" Billy asked. I just stared at him thinking about what i had just seen and if Lexy had seen it too. I turned round to face her, she was about to say something when my Dad came in, took a quick look around "Good Lord" and walked right back out again.

Billy followed Dad out the room i think i might have scared him a lot. I looked back at Lexy who had now crossed her arms and was glaring at me. "What do you think you were doing?, you scared the hell out of him and me" She snapped.

"So you didn't see it then?"

"Bits, i saw bits but i was more concerned with you and Billy"

"Well at least i'm got going inane" She laughed walked out of the door and into the bathroom. "Matt, Lexy Uncle Peters having a family meeting in 10 minutes" I heard Wendy say from up stairs.


End file.
